Never Mind
by LF-S.H.I
Summary: LisexHawk  Partida Lise/Hawk/Angela
1. Parte I

Este fanfic no es invención pura, es sólo un desarrollo de la relación que se da en el juego. (Si uno tiene a Lise y Hawk en la partida se desarrolla el diálogo que da título al fanfic, si sólo tiene a uno de ellos en la partida, se encuentran en el fuerte de Navarre y Hawk le roba un beso a Lise xD) Además, dependiendo de con quién se comience, se dan diálogos agradables en la ciudad sitiada. xD

Son tres partes que tengo escritas (aquí la primera, luego edito). La cuarta y final...

etto... ^-^U Tengo que volver a jugar, porque quería rescatar unos diálogos del final de la historia... y pués, falta tiempo... d(-.o)

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>No podía evitarlo. Trató de hacerlo, pero fue en vano, era imposible negar algo así. Además, desde ese día . . .<p>

Esos labios . . . ¿serían realmente tan dulces como imaginaba?

Se acercaba con cautela mientras él dormía. Ella deseaba sus miradas, sus caricias, sus sueños, sus suspiros, pero . . .

_Jessica_ . . .

Ese era el nombre que salía de los labios que ella deseaba probar, pero ese nombre no le pertenecía. Ese era el nombre que el chico pronunciaba, que escapaba muchas veces sin que él fuera completamente consciente de pronunciarlo y cuando ella lo oía, sentía derrumbarse el mundo por una fracción de segundo mientras se extendía en su pecho un dolor que insistía en negar.

Sí, lo la había visto una vez, cuando Jessica era prisionera del enemigo y ella había estado a punto de . . .

_No lo hagas . . . si matas a Bigieu . . . entonces Jessica . . ._

_¿Es ella Jessica? . . . _

_Olvídalo . . ._

Tristemente estaba bajo el hechizo del enemigo y tras la batalla cayó víctima de un sueño profundo que consumiría su vida si no actuaban pronto.

No podía odiarla, no era culpa de Jessica ser un instrumento de Bigieu . Además, Hawk conocía a esa chica desde la infancia ¿no? Crecieron juntos y Jessica era muy importante en el reino de los ladrones, en el fuerte de Navarre . . . donde Hawk era respetado por sus habilidades y querido por su compañerismo.

_¡Elliot!_

Debía ayudar a Elliot, por esa razón había abandonado el Reino de Rolante, para buscar a su hermano. No podía perder el tiempo soñando despierta con Hawk, por mucho que él le atrajese . . . por mucho que estuviera ahí . . . tan cerca . . . ¡No! Un chico jamás sería su prioridad. Ella era la Princesa . . . No, era soberana del reino de Rolante, ahora que su padre había sido asesinado . . .

No por nada se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeras, era una amazona con todo el peso que tenía esa palabra. Debía regresar pronto, regresar a para restablecer la paz y reconstruir el reino, para intentar ser la mejor reina que la historia de Rolante, el país protegido por los vientos, pudiera recordar . . . ya no era la guerrera, ni la princesa . . . una princesa . . . Jessica era una princesa, tenía el porte de una princesa y su actitud . . . era una flor: delicada . . . bella . . . sutil. En cambio Lise era una guerrera: agresiva, fuerte, de movimientos bruscos . . . de cuerpo musculoso por el ejercicio y tosco por los golpes y caídas . Ella jamás. . . a los hombres no le gustan las chicas fuertes . . . y Hawk . . . amaba a Jessica . . . a la princesa de los ladrones, a la hermosa chica angelical que . . . dormía en un pequeño pueblo del Reino de Navarre . . . allí, lejos, en cambio Lise estaba con Hawk, tan cerca, a centímetros de él, mirándolo, respirando su aliento dormido . . . Y si sólo lo besaba? Si sólo . . . rozaba esos labios . . . quizá él . . . Hawk . . . fuerte, poderoso, ágil, si él no . . . Probablemente no despertaría . . . ¿y si lo hacía? Si despertaba . . . o . . . si soñaba . . . con Jessica y creía que ese beso era de Jessica y no de ella, de Lise . . . ¿Jessica amaba a Hawk como lo hacía Lise?

Sí, lo amaba, tenía que amarlo, sus ojos lo decían . . .

¿En qué estoy pensando?

Lise, ella, no amaba a Hawk, no podía amarlo . . .

- Estás distraída. ¿Dormiste bien?

Angela se había agachado delante de Lise para buscar su mirada, que, desde que liberaron a Salamando, pasaba en el suelo o quizá pérdida un poco más profundo .

Angela era coqueta y muy dulce, encantadora quizá. Se había convertido en una poderosa hechicera durante el transcurso de la peregrinación en busca de los Espíritus Elementales . Era alegre, sexy, poderosa . . . Sí, si Hawk se hubiera fijado en una de sus compañeras de viaje, probablemente habría sido en Angela, no en ella, Lise, no en la tonta y torpe Lise, no en la agresiva guerrera de manos fuertes y rodillas raspadas, violenta y solitaria, no en la seria muchacha que exigía continuar con las caminatas hasta entrada la noche y los obligaba a levantarse cuando el gris del cielo insinuaba el alba. No en ella. Hawk, de espíritu libre, alegre, amistoso . . . él no se fijaría en ella, sino en Angela . . . pero amaba a Jessica . . . así que no lo haría, no se fijar a en Angela, ni en ella . . . en ninguna. ¿Y si lo hacía? Claro, la elegida de seguro sería Angela, no ella, jamás ella, nunca, nunca . . .

- Quizá estás enferma . . . - Hawk se acercó para tomarle la temperatura y el repentino contacto de esa mano con su piel la hicieron sonrojar y reaccionar apartándose bruscamente . Pero él la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo para darle un beso en la frente . - Estás bien, sólo es el calor del desierto . . . cuando lleguemos al próximo pueblo, debemos tomarnos unos días para descansar, conseguir más provisiones y . . .

- ¡NO! ¡No podemos detenernos! ¡Hay que continuar! Debemos detener a Bigieu . . .

- Ella tiene a tu hermanito y a Jessica bajo un hechizo . . . quiero detenerla tanto como tú, pero si enfermas, no podrás luchar, y serás un estorbo en la batalla.

Hawk no midió sus palabras, no se detuvo a tiempo, pero se calló arrepentido y apartó su mirada soltando a Lise y murmurando un "lo siento" que nadie escuchó. Caminó el resto del día con la mirada en la distancia.

_Problema . . . Estorbo . . ._

Si, ella era un estorbo, una molestia, un problema y pensar tanto en él, desvelándose por las noches, no estaba ayudando . . .

Tenía razón, sería problemático, aún más . . . no debía enfermar . . . y no debía seguir siendo una carga para ellos.

Pero ella no estaba enferma y Hawk ignoraba que era él la única cura para el mal que la atormentaba en ese momento . . . aunque probablemente también era la causa . . .

Aún les faltaba medio día de camino cuando cayó la noche.

- Mejor continuemos al amanecer, así llegaremos al próximo pueblo después del medio día . . . - Hawk dijo eso estirándose, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo y recostarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

Angela hizo su cama como siempre, con algunas hojas, ramas y un simple hechizo formó un dosel hermoso. Ella se encerraba, refugiada de cualquier peligro o de cualquier mirada con la ayuda de su magia.

Al principio a Lise le molestaba ese lujo suntuoso, innecesario y excesivo, pero debía admitir que en el castillo ella ten a una cama similar. ¿Había valido la pena tenerla allí?

Desde que había comenzado la búsqueda siempre se dormía cuando las llamas de la fogata se convertían en brasas, recordando los detalles, organizando los sucesos, buscando nuevas estrategias. Además despertaba antes que los demás y levantaba su parte del campamento, buscaba agua y revisaba las provisiones. Pero las últimas dos semanas se dormía cerca del alba y apenas lograba un descanso superfluo, poco efectivo, que la mantenía agotada y de mal humor la mayor parte del día.

Miraba el humo que subía lentamente hacia un cielo de infinitas estrellas sumamente brillantes. Estaba perdida en recuerdos y pensamientos, hasta que reconoció algo que estaba frente a ella, algo borroso por el humo, pero que desde hacía un buen rato estaba ahí. En su mente cansada no había podido entender muy bien que era: unos ojos violeta con una mirada de afectuosa preocupación .

- Sé que quieres rescatar a tu hermano, pero si no descansas, no podrás ayudarlo .

Hawk dijo eso sin moderar su tono. Sabía que nada podría despertar a Angela una vez que empezaba a roncar. De hecho, solía ser un problema despertarla todas las mañanas.

- Lo sé . . . - Lise no quería agregar más, pero suspiró varias veces, dudando . Sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban sólo porque era Hawk quien la observaba. Detestaba eso, detestaba ser tan niña y temía que él pudiera saberlo.

- Si quieres te presto mi saco para que duermas un poco más cómoda . . .

- No es . . . necesario . . . gra . . . gracias . . .

El chico rode las cenizas de la fogata para ir a sentarse junto a ella.

- No me gustaría que enfermaras . . .

- Si eso ocurre, pueden dejarme en una ciudad, deben continuar . . . no quisiera retrasarlos . . .

- Elliot te espera . . . yo . . . - la miró.- no quise decir eso, es que no quiero que salgas lastimada en vano.

Lise no lo miró, pero sonrió casi con cansancio.

- Debes estar bien.- continuó Hawk.- para que puedas llevar a casa a tu querido hermano . . .

- Elliot no morirá.- respondió, sumida en sus reflexiones.- Lo necesitan, Jessica en cambio . . .

- Tampoco morirá, es fuerte, aunque no lo parezca . Además . . .

- La amas . . .

Hawk pareció reflexionar, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Ya la había ofendido en la tarde y no quería repetir ese error. Detestaba que ella lo evadiera y detestaba sobretodo verla tan triste por algo que nunca quiso ser un juicio.

- Estamos comprometidos . . . pero . . . maté a su hermano . . . tuve que matar a mi mejor amigo . . .

- Lo . . . lamento . . .

- No podría mirarla cada día del resto de mi vida sin recordar a cada segundo mi horrible crimen . . . no puedo ni verla a los ojos sin encontrar la mirada de Eagle.

- Pero ella ahora sabe la verdad.

- Debí morir, fue él quien rechazó la magia y me pidió que lo matara . . .

- Hawk . . . no fue tu culpa . . .

- Debo salvar a Jessica para redimir, en parte, mi crimen. Debo protegerla en nombre de su hermano. Pero . . . sé que nunca volveré a estar con los ladrones, ya no pertenezco a los suyos, ahora soy un asesino . . .

- Creí que la amabas.

- La mujer que amo -interrumpió sin dudar.- jamás estaría a mi lado . . .

Sí , Hawk ama a Jessica y ella, Lise, no podía hacer más que resignarse a negar y olvidar lo que sentía . Sabía que no sería fácil, pero debía y lo haría . . .

Se decía que no sentiría más por él . . . pero lo veía (y lo vería) y recordaba (y recordaría) y . . . de nuevo sus latidos . . . esos malditos latidos . . . (más y más latidos . . .) no podría evitarlo, no hasta que cumplieran con su destino, hasta que Bigieu . . .

- Ven . . .

El chico tomó su mano y la llevó a donde él había estado sentado antes de acercarse. Hawk se sentó, tirándola hacia sí con sutileza, invitándola más que obligando, pero Lise sintió que si se resistía él cambiaría la estrategia, así que se arrodilló frente a él. Hawk la abrazó, haciendo que ella se recostara en su pecho. Lise no reaccionó. La calidez, la seguridad, el latido tan acogedor. . .

- Si no quieres dormir, tendré que obligarte . . .

Entonces Lise sintió un pinchazo rápido en su hombro. Era una pequeña aguja con algún tipo de droga. Hawk le había inyectado un poderoso somnífero que automáticamente la debilitó y la hizo dormir completamente unos treinta segundos después.

- Espero que me perdones . . .

_¿Eso había dicho?_

Lise se durmió tranquila, pero triste por la artimaña que apenas pudo reconocer. Hawk la abrazó con fuerza, cubriendo a ambos con su capa.

- Salvar a tu hermana, amigo, lo haré , pero no me pidas que siga con ella, prefiero vagar solitario por el mundo que fingirle amor a una mujer que no podría ser dueña de mi corazón . . .


	2. Parte II

Segunda Parte y ETC

* * *

><p>Lise despertó cuando el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Sintió bajo su cuerpo el ya acostumbrado lecho de hojas muertas del bosque, la suave capa que la cubría tenía el aroma de Hawk. La cama de Angela seguía sin desaparecer, así que asumió que seguiría dormida. Evidentemente no se levantaría hasta que la despertasen a gritos.<p>

¿Y Hawk? No estaba a la vista, ni había rastro alguno de él.

Se levantó, envolviéndose con la capa, sujetándola por sobre sus hombros. Recordaba poco de lo que había pasado y se sentía algo mareada. Decidió volver a su rutina. Revisó sus provisiones, necesitaban agua. Cerró los ojos y puso atención, las aves revoloteando, el viento atravesando el forraje, alguna rama pisada en el suelo, el frío, el sonido del agua corriendo a través del bosque, no lejos del campamento, una cascada y un riachuelo, no demasiado alta, ni abundante, pero suficiente.

Se guió por el sonido, caminando con tranquilidad, disfrutando la sombra de los árboles y el aire tibio del medio día. Encontró el río en un claro del bosque, sonrió al divisarlo y se acercó para sacar algo de agua, pero al mirar a su derecha, hacia la cascada, se paralizó. Bajo el agua, reconoció un larguísimo cabello púrpura, lacio y brillante por el líquido. Un musculoso brazo se alzó, sujetando todo el cabello para pasarlo por sobre el hombro izquierdo, revelando una espalda firme y gruesa, cruzada por algunas cicatrices.

_No puede ser . . ._

La mirada de Lise se deslizó de la nuca y el fuerte y definido cuello, se paseó por los hombros descubiertos, bajó por la espalda, deseando delinear la columna con la yema de sus dedos en lugar de usar sólo su mirada, luego bajó más . . . atenta a todas las contracciones de los músculos, a cada centímetro recorrido por el agua, pensando que también le habría ido bien un baño.

Sentía un rubor intenso en sus mejillas y apenas había sido capaz de razonar lo suficiente para esconderse por si él miraba. Hawk, bajo esa cascada, con su atlético cuerpo de guerrero, su piel tostada por el sol del desierto, las cicatrices, antiguas y nuevas, de batallas, combates y escapes.

Con los movimientos que hacía se marcaban algunos músculos y Lise no sabía exactamente donde estaba su atención . Las piernas firmes y poderosas ¿eran así antes o se habían fortalecido con las eternas caminatas que ella exigía? Esos brazos que parecían a la vez protectores y letales, lo último para el enemigo, lo primero para ella . . . sólo para ella . . . y quizá Jessica . . . pero . . . en ese momento eran de ella . . . Y la espalda, parecía esculpida por hábiles artesanos. Y ella, cuánto deseaba recargarse en esa espalda y olvidar . . .

_¡Nunca!_

¿Para que seguir torturándose con la visión de un hombre que nunca la amaría? . . . pero esos brazos . . . que la habían acunado la noche anterior, la habían protegido, la habían traicionado . . .

_¡No!_

No . . . no podía saberlo . . . y quizá ¿Cuántas otras chicas . . .?

Hawk era así por naturaleza, amable con las chicas, amistoso con los chicos . . . sí, así era él, no era un trato para ella, era un trato para sus amigas . . . para sus chicas . . . para ellas . . . esas que él . . .

Durante la noche, él la había drogado, sí , pero . . . ¿qué más habría hecho? Ella se durmió profundamente y ni siquiera sintió cuando él se levantó.

Lise se abrazó a si misma, temblando . . .

¿Le habría hecho algo? ¿Y a Angela? ¿Y a otras? ¿Cuántas y cuales otras? Si tenía en su poder esa clase de drogas . . . ¿Cuántas veces antes las habría utilizado? ¿Sería capaz . . .?

En su intento por controlar su miedo, sin querer sujetó los bordes de la capa. Eso la tranquilizó.

Hawk jamás sería capaz, nunca le haría algo a ella . . . o a otras. Simplemente él no era así, Hawk no podía serlo . . . y él amaba . . . a Jessica y no se atrevería . . . y si se atreviera, no necesitaría hacerlo, bastaba con su sonrisa para que las chicas, como ella, como Lise, cayeran.

- ¿Realmente puede cobrar tanto?

Eso ya no importaba. La única pensión del pueblo estaba llena y pudieron rentar los últimos dos cuartos. Sí , era demasiado costoso para viajeros como ellos, pero Hawk se las arregló para conseguir el dinero. Lise se entristeció por eso, como siempre, pero no habló, ni reclamó. Ya conocía de memoria la respuesta de Hawk: "¡Estamos salvando el mundo! Deberían agradecernos." La idea la hizo sonreír con nostalgia por un instante. En ese momento se sintió agobiada. ¿Quién demonios determinó que el destino del mundo debía estar sobre los hombros de tres adolescentes? Trató de no darle muchas vueltas. Fuera el destino o el Azar (o el azar como una forma de destino), ella en ese momento lo único que deseaba era descansar en una cama de verdad y lejos de la visión (y la vista) de Hawk.

Iban por el pasillo, Hawk miraba a Lise con preocupación, quien miraba el suelo con indiferencia, quizá sin siquiera saber que estaba mirando el suelo. El chico había esperado el clásico regaño para sacarle una sonrisa con alguna tontería, pero ella no lo permitió y él no sabía si eso le alegraba o le preocupaba. Angela se adelantó y cogió para sí el cuarto más caro, que tenía una sola cama y un baño privado, encerrándose ahí con aire de no querer siquiera pensar en compartir el lujo con su compañera y mucho menos su compañero de viaje.

Lise siguió el camino en silencio, sólo suspiró con resignación, mientras ella y Hawk eran guiados al otro cuarto. Era el último del pasillo, un piso más arriba, casi un ático. Había allí dos camas en una pieza que parecía ser para una sola, al menos eso explicaba el reducido espacio entre ellas . El chico charló un instante con el hospedero sobre detalles para el día siguiente, horario de comidas y los alimentos que se servían además del costo. Ella aprovechó ese tiempo, entró y cerró la puerta (que no tenía para poner llave), dejó sus armas a los pies de la cama, se quitó los zapatos, la pesada armadura que la protegía y su vestido verde, dejando solamente el falso blanco que usaba sobre su cuerpo. Luego se acurrucó bajo una gruesa frazada, dándole la espalda a la otra cama, mirando el muro, distraída con los dibujos de la veta en la madera con la que estaba construido. Cuando estuvo así, Hawk entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con un viejo truco para que nadie más abriera y entrara de pronto: trabarla con una silla.

- Así nadie robará nuestras cosas.- dijo.

- Apuesto que has burlado sistemas mucho más complejos que ese.- ella lo dedujo por el ruido, no quería mirar.

Hawk se quedó mirando a Lise unos segundos, sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir. Esa actitud, ese desgano . . . quizá era cansancio o su forma de reprimir el temor ante el fracaso en su misión. Era natural, no era el reino lo más importante, sino la vida de su pequeño hermano y ella no podía perder, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Sonrió con ternura ante la idea, tratando de entender como una chica tan fuerte y decidida podía tener miedo de fallar, por alguna razón le parecía que era una actitud adorable. En especial porque Lise era de la clase de personas que no da algo por terminado hasta que está bien hecho. Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró, abrazando la almohada. Le pidió con fingida indiferencia que se apresurara y apagara la vela, que deseaba dormir pronto y madrugar. El chico obedeció con calma, mirándola de tanto en tanto, sin saber bien si esperaba que ella lo mirase o si en lugar de eso deseaba que no supiera que él la miraba o más bien vigilaba. Cuando las luces se apagaron, la luz de la Luna Nueva atraves de forma etérea la delgada cortina. Hawk estaba tirado boca arriba en la cama junto a la ventana, medio metro a su izquierda estaba la cama donde Lise permanecía recostada, de espaldas a él.

La chica se dio vuelta sólo para descubrir los luminosos ojos del chico, que parecían mirarla.

_Imposible . . ._

- ¿No puedes dormir?

Lise suspiró como respuesta.

- No lograrás mucho con tanta preocupación . . .

- Lo sé . . .

Hawk se levantó y se acercó a ella.

_Latidos . . ._

Ese torso desnudo, con pectorales y abdominales marcados hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Era el más perfecto que jamás hubiera visto. Estaba cerca, tanto . . . que podría . . . besarlo . . . besarlo en donde latía su corazón . . .

- ¿Qué . . . haces?

Hawk había levantado la frazada con la que Lise se cubría, metiéndose en la cama junto a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido.

- Quizé es el frío lo que te impide dormir . . .

_Temor . . . _

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a drogarme! Lise trató de apartarse, con cierto pudor, recordado sus pensamientos de esa mañana. Sentía los fuertes brazos y las manos que la sujetaban, no pod a decidir si eran protectores o si representaban una amenaza.

- Perdóname .- estas palabras del chico hicieron que ella se paralizara. Esto le permitió acercarla a su pecho.

- ¿Qué? - los dedos de Hawk rozaron su rostro cuando él quiso quitarle un mechón de cabello de la frente y moverlo suavemente hasta atrás de la diminuta oreja de Lise, acariciándole el lóbulo con la punta de su índice derecho.

- Perdóname. - repitió.- Realmente creí que necesitabas dormir y no se me ocurrió otro modo . . .

Sentía el pulso incontrolable, deseando con desesperación que no lo notara, así como el rubor en sus mejillas.

_¡Para! ¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡No debe enterarse! Jamás debe saber que yo . . ._

Se mantenía en silencio, triste. No sabía exactamente que hacer, decir o pensar. El colchón relleno con paja, algo duro, pero mejor que el suelo de hojas, el contacto de una piel suave, los cabellos que rozaban su rostro, el aroma de su cuerpo, la sensación de la poca ropa que los separaba, la frazada que cubría sus cuerpos . . . Su mente estaba aturdida por tantas sensaciones, tan repentinas todas. Estar tan cerca . . .

_Tan malditamente cerca y no poder . . ._

- Anoche . . .

- Me agradó dormir contigo . . . tienes un aroma . . . de hogar . . . no sé si fraternal o maternal . . . sólo sé que es de hogar . . .

Lise se sonrojó más, escondiéndose en su pecho, murmurando que no hacía falta que la cuidara así.

- Eres mi amiga, me importas mucho, es natural que me preocupe por ti.

Entonces Hawk le dio un beso. Un beso en la frente, era un beso de buenas noches, una calidez general, el torso más cómodo que pudiera desear, los brazos más fuertes que la podría rodear jamás y ella, Lise, era su amiga . . . Lise y Hawk eran amigos . . . y a él . . . le importaba que ella estuviera bien . . . a él simplemente le importaba Lise.

Cuando despertó y vio a Hawk dormido a su lado, aún abrazándola con ternura, se preguntó si acaso podía ser más feliz. Luego se reprochó. No tenía derecho a ser feliz mientras no detuvieran a Bigieu. Pero quizá sólo ese día . . . si tan solo pudiera mantener con ella ese recuerdo . . . esa sensación de dicha, quizá ya no se sentiría tan triste, ni tan sola . . .

Desayunaron en silencio, tranquilos, sonriéndose a ratos. Estaban preocupados por la posible presencia de algún guerrero enemigo. Sabían que las tropas seguían moviéndose y que ellos podían terminar involucrados en una batalla que sólo los retrasaría. Cualquiera podía estar buscándolos desde que tenían en su poder la espada Mana. Por eso no hablaron siquiera, atentos a cualquiera que pudiera entrar o salir del comedor.

Irían a despertar a Angela luego. Por ahora podían hacerse compañía, mirarse por breves segundos a los ojos . . .

_Sonrisa dulce, mirada cálida . . . tú , refugio, fortaleza . . ._


End file.
